Talia al Ghul (alternate reality)
:For the Talia al Ghul from Earth Fifty, see Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty). :For the Talia al Ghul from Earth Fifty One, see Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty One). :For the Talia al Ghul from Earth Fifty Two, see Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty Two). Talia al Ghul (Arabic: تاليا الغول) is a female Human who lives in the 24th century, she is the daughter of the late Ra's al Ghul and the paternal older half-sister of Nyssa al Ghul. A worldly and cultured elite warrior who never stays in a place very long, Talia is the leader of her own cult of combatants, similar to the League of Assassins, as well as the mentor of Yao Fei Gulong, Oliver Queen and Adrian Chase. Talia later became a vigilante and used Tigress as her codename. In the year 2378 Typhuss became her lover, unknown to anyone even her father. After the death of her father in 2381, Talia became the new leader of the League of Assassins, inheriting the title of Ra's al Ghul (Arabic: رأس الغول‎; for Demon's Head). In 2387, she married Typhuss, she took his last name becoming Talia al Ghul-Halliwell. In 2389, Talia gave birth to a baby boy and named him Damian Halliwell. She is the mother of their son, Damian. Although she had a strained relationship with her father, she allied with one of her former students, Prometheus, after Ra's was killed at the hands of another of her former students, Oliver, in order to get revenge against him. Biography Early life Talia al Ghul was born at some point prior to 1958 to Ra's al Ghul and an unknown mother. She was raised in the League of Assassins at Nanda Parbat, becoming a proficient assassin at an early age. In 1960, Talia and her father, Ra's al Ghul, passed Sara Lance training with the best performance. Her father advised her to learn from Sara's skills. As she grew up, as Talia began to feel that her father would never let her succeed him as the new Demon's Head, her relationship with Ra's became strained, and as a result, she left to forge her own path, abandoning her sister Nyssa, and eventually becoming the leader of her own cult of warriors. Over the years, Talia maintained her youth due to the use of the Lazarus Pit's waters. At some point in her life, she trained a young member of the People's Liberation Army of China, Yao Fei Gulong, who, years later, became the first mentor of Oliver Queen. In 2373, after learning of the death of her disciple, Talia decided to track down Oliver, uncovering evidence about him for the following four years, including the roles he had in stopping General Matthew Shrieve and Baron Reiter. In Russia Years later, in 2378, Talia found her way to Russia, saving Oliver Queen from Bratva Pakhan Ishmael Gregor. She took and had Oliver recover at her place, then she offers to help him take down Kovar by targeting one of his main suppliers, Misha Yurievich who was behind human trafficking in Kovar's organization. Oliver accepts Talia's help and they raid and kill Yurievich and his men. After this, they return to their hideout, where Talia convinces Oliver to rekindle his determination to complete his father's mission reminding him that he has left him a list of "all the Kovars" of his Starling City and giving him a green hood and suit, along with a bow. Then she offers to train him and teach him to come to terms with the monster inside him. Later, Talia helped Oliver to track down and kill Hideo Yamane, an individual on his father's list and one of the main drug lords of Starling City, while he was in Russia for his business. After this, she encourages him to talk to Anatoly in order to leave Bratva and come back to his city to begin his mission. Connection to Prometheus After 2378, Adrian Chase, prior to the beginning of his crusade against Oliver Queen as Prometheus, was trained by Talia and learnt several specific moves that she taught to the aforementioned. When Oliver found out about a possible connection between Talia and Prometheus, he tried tracking her down in the hopes of discovering the latter's identity, though he mentioned to Diggle that she never stays in one place very long. Eventually Oliver finds the location of Talia's monastery and goes to it in order to enquire her about Prometheus, only to find out that she knew Prometheus's plan all along and helped him. When she and Oliver meet, she reveals to him her full name and that she is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, stating that she helped Prometheus because of her father, who was killed by Oliver two years prior, and yearns to make him pay by making him suffer. Talia then reveals to Oliver that Prometheus' real identity is "Adrian Chase". Following a heated battle between Adrian and Oliver, Talia injected the latter with a tranquilizer arrow and the two kidnapped him, taking him to an unknown location and chaining him in a cell. After Oliver reminded her that her father was a man of honor, unlike Talia, who had allied herself with a "psycho," Talia retorted that both she and Oliver have disappointed their fathers. As she was leaving, Talia left Adrian with orders to make Oliver suffer, instructions to which Adrian wholeheartedly agreed. She and her associate Evelyn Sharp later helped capture most of Team Arrow, and brought them to Lian Yu. Oliver in turn took her half sister Nyssa, and Malcolm Merlyn to the island to stop her. There, Oliver freed Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness, who were prisoners on the island. Oliver, Slade and Digger found the cages with Samantha, Oliver's sister Thea, and Team Arrow members Felicity Smoak, Curtis Holt. However, the trio were ambushed by her and Evelyn, and Digger reveals he has been working with them all along. But as Slade suddenly lashed out at Digger, Talia fired an arrow at Samantha, only to be intercepted by Oliver's dart. The three were then ambushed by Nyssa and Malcolm, and she escaped with Digger using a smoke bomb, leaving Evelyn behind. Later, she realized that the hostages are escaping when she was intercepted by Nyssa. Talia taunted her sister for giving up the mantle of Ra's al Ghul and stated she only left because it became clear that her father would never pass on the title to a woman including his daughter, but Nyssa blamed her for selfishly abandoning her to suffer at the hands of her father when she needed her most. Even though Talia expressed how Nyssa brought shame to their father by aligning with Oliver, Nyssa simply stated that she was fighting alongside her friends and that Ra's from the very beginning has always been ashamed of her. Talia then dueled with her sister and was defeated, and as Nyssa held her sword to her throat, she taunted her into killing her by stating Ra's al Ghul's approval, but as Nyssa couldn't bring herself to do it, she knocked her unconscious. Adrian had rigged the island with explosives with his death as the trigger, and eventually shot himself in the head, committing suicide, which in turn, destroyed the island with Talia still on it. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2378, Typhuss James Halliwell became Talia's lover, unknown to anyone even her father, Ra's al Ghul. Talia and Typhuss had to keep their relationship a secret from people even his family. In 2387, after marrying Typhuss she took his last name and became Talia al Ghul-Halliwell. In 2389, Talia gave birth to a baby boy and named him Damian Halliwell al Ghul. Personality Talia is a highly intelligent, calculating, and level-headed individual, who is rarely seen losing her composure. However, due to her upbringing as an assassin, she can be cold and ruthless when the situation calls for it. Like her father, she originally was set on making the world a better place her own way. As a result, she began training her own set of students and even tracked down students she saw great potential in such as Oliver Queen and encouraged him to return to Starling City to make it a better place by dealing with the List. Talia apparently had a closer and more affectionate relationship with her father, Ra's al Ghul, than her half-sister Nyssa did. However, her ambition and complacency was greater, as after years of being denied the right to succeed her father as Demon's Head, it caused a strain on their relationship. As a result, Talia left the League of Assassins to find her own path in life. This also showed a very self-serving nature, as she left despite knowing that with her absence, it would leave Nyssa to endure the full focus of their father's harsh parenting style. Despite being estranged from her father, she still loved him and was devastated upon learning of his death. After her father's death, she lost all sense of honor as Talia has aligned herself with Adrian to get revenge, knowing full well that the former is a psychopath, showing that she as well is extremely vengeful like her new ally. In addition to this difference in philosophy, she seems to have a policy of cutting off all associations once she has finished training her students, so much so that her current students will attack any former students that try to have an audience with her. The only known exception to this policy that Talia has been shown to make is her alliance with Adrian Chase, as they had the shared goal of getting revenge on Oliver, who killed Talia's father. This makes Talia somewhat of a hypocrite as Adrian's father was killed partially because Talia trained and encouraged Oliver to attack those on the List. Powers and abilities Powers *'Longevity:' Despite being a child in 1960, Talia still possesses the health, performance, and appearance of her physical prime of life. It is likely that she uses the Lazarus Pit to maintain her youth like her father. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' Talia is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. As the leader of her cult, Talia has a group of loyal students that she trained to be effective combatants and killers. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a highly skilled assassin, Talia is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and physical strength that is powerful enough to swiftly incapacitate men much larger than she is, such as Oliver Queen. *'Honed senses:' Talia has both sharp sight and hearing, as well as advanced skills of perception for a normal human, as she has the ability to sense and identify people sneaking behind her back without looking at them. *'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Talia is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. *'League of Assassins training:' Talia had undergone the same training that most League members are required to achieve. Being the daughter of Ra's al Ghul meant that Talia was subjected to a higher level of training than most members, making her skills in combat and weaponry even more advanced. *'Expert interrogator/torturer:' Talia is a very effective interrogator and torturer, as she taught Oliver how to use a Mongolian skinning technique on men. *'Master archer:' Talia has proven herself to be a proficient archer, firing an arrow into Ishmael Gregor's hand, which was holding a firearm, and which forced the man to drop it before his arm was pinned against the wall. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' As the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and a member of the League of Assassins since childhood, she has been extensively trained in combat, able to effortlessly subdue Oliver Queen in their first meeting. She is also an exceptional teacher as her known students Yao Fei Gulong, Oliver Queen, Adrian Chase and the members of her cult are exceptional fighters as well. *'Master swordswoman:' As a former member of the League of Assassins, Talia is a master swordswoman. Using her sword she was able to overpower and capture John Diggle, Typhuss James Kira and Felicity Smoak after having stopping their shuttle while it was running. *'Medical knowledge:' Talia knows much about the human anatomy, as she's probably the one who taught to Yao Fei about pressure point manipulation. In terms of healing methods, Talia can patch up most injuries on herself or others, as she was able to nurse Oliver back to health after he was tortured for several days first by Kovar's and then by Gregor's men. *'Multilingual:' Talia is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian and Arabic. *'Occult knowledge:' Talia has some knowledge of magic and mysticism, as she fully understand how the Lazarus Pit functions and is the only known person who have used it aside of her father and Malcolm Merlyn. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Talia was able to sneak into and retrieve Oliver's belongings from the Bratva, which she implied was the least of her skills. Talia's stealth is further shown against Oliver as she was able to shoot him with an arrow from a close distance without him to notice her. *'Network:' As the leader of her cult, Talia has a group of loyal students that she trained to be effective combatants and killers. She is also has a very elusive lifestyle, as Oliver mentions that she never stays in one place for very long. Equipment *'Lazarus Pit:' Talia has used the Lazarus Pit's waters to live well beyond her lifetime and maintain her youth over decades. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Talia used a number of arrows as her weapon of choice. *'Customized PSE Chaos AD Compound bow:' Talia wields a personal compound bow, similar to that of her half-sister Nyssa al Ghul or Malcolm Merlyn. It is possible that this bow is the signature bow to the League of Assassins. *'Darts:' Talia was shown using a dart to poison Oliver Queen and make him pass out. *'Talia al Ghul's cult suit:' Talia, as well as the rest of her cult, wears a protective suit of black robes, similar to the usual garb worn by League of Assassins but much more loose fitting and close to a burqa for appearance. *'Sword:' Talia carried a double edged sword as her sidearm, and can proficiently wield a pair of katanas. *'Quiver:' Talia wears a quiver to carry her arrows. Appearances ''Birds of Prey'' Season 8 *"Alternate Lives, Talia al Ghul is my Wife" Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Talia is a daughter of Ra's al Ghul and lover of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, and the mother of their son, Damian Wayne, the fifth Robin. *Though Talia is Nyssa's older sister in the shared multiverse, in the DC comics Nyssa is in fact Talia's older sister. Trivia *It is unknown if Talia was still a member of the League of Assassins by the time it was disbanded. *Talia taking vengeance and blaming Oliver for killing Ra's al Ghul has some similarities to the plot of The Dark Knight Rises. In the film, Talia blames Batman for not choosing to saving her father which in her eyes, Batman killed him. She swore revenge and attempted to kill him. In both works, Talia also keeps her identity as the daughter of Ra's a secret and works with another male villain who more openly antagonizes the hero, while Talia operates mostly behind the scenes. *Morena Baccarin voiced Talia al Ghul in Son of Batman. Category:Humans Category:League of Assassins members Category:Immortals Category:Vigilantes Category:Breachers Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Halliwell family Category:Alternate realities Category:Talia al Ghul Category:Doppelgängers